Sakura Kiss
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: For haruh and Muffin19's Ouran contest. Haruhi is transported to a far off land and the annoying fairy Renge tells her that she is the long lost princess of Spring. They have to journey to the Winter King's castle and save the land and so Haruhi can leave


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. This is for haruh and Muffin19's contest.**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Haruhi Fujioka. Crap, that is so generic. Sorry about this, let's try again. There once was a girl named- no, that is even worse. All these beginnings are terrible. You would think that I, Houshakuji Renge, would be good at this sort of stuff. Well, I am only good at dounjishi, not normal stories. Still let's get on with this. I had an idea to pretend that Haruhi was... a girl! I know, it seems crazy, he is so manly, but still, if Haruhi was trapped in a magical world, and everybody thought he was a princess, moe-central. Without further adou, enjoy.

"I've gotta keep running!" The soles of Haruhi's shoes clacked against the snowy cobblestone path. For some sickening reason, Haruhi was being chased by some sort of ogre thing. It was a sick green with bloodshot eyes, holding a large wooden club. It was awfully hard to run in her princess getup, complete with a petticoat and a corset, not to mention white pumps. She breathed heavily. She had no idea what was going on. One second she was a he, working at her high school's host club, and the next, he was a she, running from an ogre, while wearing a dress. To make matters worse, she was alone. One false move and she could die, and no one would ever know the real story.

"Ogres are really dumb, just turn the corner, and they will never know!" A voice came from behind her. She saw a small human-like character flying next to her. Of course, a fairy. Not that she should be surprised. She subconsciously took the fairy's advice. She dashed into the dense forest of pine trees. The ogre kept running.

"Phew! Thank you, miss fairy." Haruhi turned to looked at the humanoid creature. She smiled

"I am Houshakuji Renge, manager of the fairies." The fairy replied. Haruhi blinked, _the manager of the fairies? Why do I always get all the nuts!_ Haruhi thought. "Please tell me your name." Haruhi snapped back to reality, or whatever this was.

"Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka." She curiously stated. The fairy gasped. Haruhi tilted her head, confused by this strange fairy.

"The missing princess." Renge muttered.

"What?" Haruhi was getting weirded out.

"You are her! The missing princess!" Renge burst out. "Haruhi, like spring. You must be the lost princess of spring, come to save us from our eternal winter!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Haruhi bluntly stated. "Thank you for helping me get away from that ogre, but I am not a princess. There is no way a commoner like me could be a princess."

"No." Renge shook her head. "You appear human, but I can sense your magic within. That is how I found you. You are the princess. I can prove it."

"If you are so sure you can prove it, then go ahead." Haruhi told the lovable fairy. Renge created a dazzling illusion around them.

There was a girl, that looked a lot like Haruhi, wearing the exact same dress, but had long hair. Haruhi couldn't hear anything, but she could see the girl playing in a flower covered meadow. She laughed, though Haruhi couldn't hear it. She seemed to happy, playing around with a bunny, that looked quite a bit like a stuffed animal with pink fabric. She girl suddenly shivered. She turned around. A dark cloud that made Haruhi shutter just looking at it, though she couldn't feel anything, as it was an illusion. The girl got up and started running. The bunny lead her to the woods, like the one that Haruhi and Renge were in at that exact moment, and then to a clearing. There was an abyss in the middle. The girl seemed to be asking the bunny a question, with a worried expression on her face. The cloud ate up everything it crossed, turning it to ice. The bunny pushed the girl into the abyss as the cloud coated it in a jacket of ice. There was a flash of light, and the illusion dissolved into the winter night sky.

"That occurred 16 years ago." Renge commented.

"Then I can't be her, I am only 16 years old!" Haruhi's voice seemed distant.

"You idiot!" Renge yelled. Haruhi was shocked. "The abyss transformed you into a human baby! Isn't it obvious?" Truth be told, the thought had crossed Haruhi's mind, but she wrote it off as impossible. Haruhi gave up. The evidence was solid. She knew in her heart that she was the said princess, but couldn't help the denial that engulfed her.

"What must I do?" She asked Renge, who was taken by Haruhi's new found belief.

"We must go to the Winter King's castle." Renge started. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"To the guy that wants to kill me?" It did sound silly. Renge shook her tiny head.

"No, well, yes, but it is different. You see, it used to be the season castle, but when the Winter King took over, he turned the other seasons into ice statues. But if we can make it to the tallest tower, and you could focus your power on the Jewel of Power, it would turn blue to pink, and the outside would follow. Then all the ice will melt and all the prisoners will be freed." Renge informed Haruhi.

"That sounds pretty dangerous." Haruhi worried.

"Please, that is the only way. You see, to tell you the truth, I am not really the manager of the fairies." Renge pleaded.

"I guessed that much." Haruhi kept a completely straight face as she said that last comment.

"I am actually the last fairy left. All the rest have been turned to ice. Everyone but the evil creatures have been turned to ice by that tyrannical sadist that we call the Winter King!" Renge got really dramatic with this.

"Okay, okay" Haruhi tried to calm the desperate fairy. "Where is this 'Winter King's' castle?" Renge pointed to a beautiful crystal-like palace at the top of the mountain. Haruhi sighed, it would be troublesome to climb all the way up there. She started towards it.

"What are you doing?" Renge asked.

"Going to the castle." Haruhi replied.

"On foot? You really are a commoner. I have my own way of transportation." Renge mused. Haruhi heard something that sounded like a high-powered motor and started spinning around, sinking slowly into the ground. When she came out, she was on top of the mountain, right outside the castle.

"Well that was easy."Haruhi commented. She realized she was in a maid outfit. She angrily turned to Renge. "Renge, what is this?" She growled. Renge sighed.

"It is so you can sneak in, dressed as one of his maids!" Renge explained "Good thing your hair is short now, he might not recognize you. Now come on, we have a world to save!" They saw a carriage coming and hopped on the back. They were in. For the next few hours, they weaved their way through the castle. Then they came upon the statue room.

"Excuse me, but that is the Winter King's private statue room." A familiar voice sounded. Haruhi turned to see a blonde man, dressed as all the servants were, with purple eyes staring at her.

"Tamaki-sempai?" She was in awe. He looked confused.

"How is it that you know my name?" He asked. Even if he was Tamaki, he wasn't the same Tamaki as she knew, and she couldn't trust him

"Oh, I just work with you, I am just cleaning, no need to worry about me." She came up with that as an excuse. He shrugged and continued to walk down the hall. Haruhi gave a sigh of relief. She and Renge, who had been hiding behind her, continued on. They ran through the room. ThenRenge froze. "Come on, we are almost there!" Haruhi pressured Renge.

"Otou-san." Renge muttered as she stared at a particular statue of a male fairy. Suddenly, a cold burst of air brushed Haruhi's shoulder, and Renge, now ice, dropped to the ground. Haruhi turned around. A man with jet-black hair and dark eyes, with glasses covering them was there, dressed in a royal outfit, with an navy blue cape.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi blurted out. The sides of his lips turned up.

"I see we meet again, miss princess." His glasses gleamed. She backed up. If Kyouya was evil in her world, he would be even worse in a world where he was meant to be evil. Haruhi had to change the season. She started running through room, for at the doorway opposite her was the room with the jewel. Icy clouds blew past her. She dodged them. Just as she was about to make it, she tripped on an ice statue. The icy blast was coming straight at her. But something had blocked it. Ice began to eat away at a the boy she had talked to mere minutes earlier

"Tamaki!" Haruhi burst out. He turned to look at her, but was quickly getting engulfed by Kyouya's attack. He weakly smiled.

"I knew you weren't just a maid. Go on." He managed before he turned completely into ice. She got up and ran, until she got to the blue jewel in the middle of the room. She felt something like an icy bullet hit her leg. She looked down at her leg, quickly turning blue. She had been hit. It was spreading, her body going numb,

"Game over princess." Kyouya smirked. Haruhi was just inches away from the jewel, she couldn't have lost. She clenched her stomach, where the ice had reached.

"N-no!" She yelled. Shards of ice flew everywhere. She had managed to break free, but at a cost. She felt tired, like she was going to die. She might, but not until she saved the land. She used the last bit of energy she had to jump to the edge of the room and placed her hand on blue jewel. A light spread across the entire land. Haruhi opened her eyes. Was she dead? Sakura flew threw the window.

"Princess." Tamaki's voice woke her up. The first thing that she saw was his sparkling violet eyes. "Thank you for bringing spring back to the land." She smiled. Renge flew in. All the statues had melted, and enjoying their first glimpse of light in 16 years.

"You did it!" Renge cheered. "Now you can rule forever, it will be-"

"No" Haruhi cut Renge off. Renge looked hear broken. "I love this place, but it is not my home. I must go back to where I am from. Tamaki here will be king. I know he will be good at it." Haruhi thought of her Tamaki at him. He smiled at her.

"As you wish." He said with the gentleness that made most girls back at the Host Club swoon.

"One more thing," Haruhi started. "How do I leave?" Renge fell over from the anticlimactic comment Haruhi had just made. The sakura blossoms continued to blow in. Tamaki kissed her on the cheek.

"Sakura kiss." He told her before she spun back to her world.

** So, how did you like it. I worked really hard on this, so please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
